Second Chances
by VintageRumorWriter
Summary: Spin-off/sequel to Peeta's Proposal
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO PEETA'S PROPOSAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Any of it.**

**Gale's POV**

It's so hard to believe she can be so beautiful, sunny and sweet and not know and not know it.

I mean, there she is, chatting away to me happily. I'm not listening to what's she's saying, but seeing how passionate her face gets, and how her mouth moves, almost like she's a little ahead of what she's saying.

I might sound like I'm a little obsessed, but I really love her. I've lost valuable things before, but if I lost her, I would be dead inside.

She's my gravitational pull down to reality.

"Gale? Are you even listening to me?" Delly said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Pros and cons of velour dresses, right?" I said, just guessing something she had been talking about yesterday.

"I'm not that predictable, Gale Hawthorne." she said.

"So what where you talking about?"

"About Katniss's wedding. It's next weekend." she said.

Oh. Peeta and Katniss's wedding. Yeah, I was in that, I think.

"You're one of the groomsmen, because you couldn't be one of the bridesmaid for Katniss. I'm the bridesmaid because I couldn't be a groomsman. Switching best friends." she said.

"Oh, right. I've got to get a tux for that." I said monotonously.

"Yes! Of course!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I said, alarmed by the surprise of her voice.

"Oh, I just remembered that I have your tux. You have to try it on." she said.

"Oh, I'll do that later, at home…" I said, not wanting to look ridiculous.

"Oh, no you won't. It's in my closet. Come on." she said, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, uh, well, I don't know…"I said.

"Come on!" she was practically dragging me now.

I saw the tux hanging on her door, and I was terrified.

"I'm changing in the bathroom." I said, embarrassed.

"I figured." she said as she spun around with a smile on her face.

I went in to the bathroom and pulled the tux on, though very unwillingly.

"Ok, I have it on." I said.

"Come on out. I put on my bridesmaid dress." she said.

I turned the corner, expecting a long, pink silk dress that I usually thought about when I thought about with weddings.

Peeta and Katniss were having an unusually elaborate wedding for District Twelve, but they were insanely rich and had been through a lot.

What I saw was a long, light brown, simple, soft-looking dress. It seemed like it had been made for her. It wasn't covered with ruffles or bows, or really obnoxiously colored.

She looked like a goddess, with her honey blonde hair hanging down her back, her brown eyes warm like a comforter in the winter.

"You look amazing." she said to me.

I looked amazing?

"You look beautiful." I said to her, simply and sincerely.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I see most of the people who read Peeta's Proposal found this story! And I may be starting a Percy Jackson fanfic sometime soon!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you got me.**

**Katniss's POV  
><strong>

"Shhhh! Don't knock quite yet!" I whispered to Peeta, who was standing in front of the door, frozen in place.

We had been about to knock on Delly's door, make sure the Delly's dress and Gale's tux were fitting ok, and everything was all figured out like transportation, arrival times, et cetera.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look." I whispered back.

As Peeta had been about to knock, I had looked in the window to see if they were there.

See, in the past few months, Gale hadn't been Gale, and Delly hadn't been Delly. They were now Gale and Delly, and their names didn't really ever stand alone anymore.

What I saw through the window was beautiful. Really, there were no other words.

Delly looked amazing in her dress. She looked as if someone had taken the loveliest scene of the fall, compressed it into a mold, and some how it got dropped of here, in the dirtiest, grimiest, poorest District there was.

Gale, on the other hand, was just Gale. He somehow looked fantastic but still managed to give off that "I honestly haven't looked in the mirror for weeks" kind of vibe.

And then there was the vibe in between them, the carelessly in love, beautiful and they didn't even know or care, that kind of thing.

"Wow." Peeta whispered.

Sunshine and fire.

Rebellion and loyalty.

This was beginning to look like something else I knew.

"You know who they remind me of?" I asked, sounding small and wispy.

"No, who?" he asked.

"You and me." I replied.

"I guess I see it now. Except roles are reversed." he replied.

"I hope they turn out ok." I said sincerely.

"They will." Peeta replied easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: sorry if this is super short!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own this.<strong>

**Delly's POV**

How did I get so lucky?

I had a great understanding best friend, an amazing boyfriend, a fantastic younger brother, a group of loving friends, and I didn't know how I deserved this.

"Delly? Can we come in?" Peeta said outside the door.

"Sure, we're in the living room." I called.

"Hey, you guys look awesome!" Katniss said, sounding very excited and girlish, which was very out of character for her.

"Uh, what's wrong with her?" Gale asked, totally ignoring the fact that Katniss was just standing five feet away.

"Well, I don't know, exactly. Maybe she's just excited." Peeta replied, sounding unsure himself.

"Which is perfectly understandable. Geez, aren't I allowed to be a squealing regular eighteen year old at least once?" Katniss said, now back to her normal self.

"So, anyway, you both look awesome. Everything fit ok?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied.

All of the sudden, after all the chitchat had cleared up, there was a tangible awkward silence.

"So, uh, well…" I said, trying to get conversation going.

"We should go on a double date or something sometime." Peeta said unexpectedly.

We all turned and looked at him.

How would that work, then?

**So sorry about the shortness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: this chapter will probably be longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of the Games**

**Delly's POV**

"Seriously?" I asked Peeta, slipping out of my usual sweet and niceness.

"Yeah, I mean, we need to clear out this awkwardness." Peeta said, as if it were actually quite obvious.

"What awkwardness?" Gale asked, hopefully sarcastic.

"Ha-ha. I think the real glitch would be the fact that none if us could agree on anything to do. No offense, but you guys do the walks in the woods and picnics and stuff, and Peeta and I do, well, other stuff." Katniss said honestly.

"Like what "other stuff"?" Gale asked.

"Well, we've been dating longer, and we have speeches and documentaries and singing programs and bakeries. And you guys are like, ideal couple." Katniss said.

"Ideal?" I blurted out, not really willing to talk.

Gale looked at me as if to say "yeah, I know".

But Peeta and Katniss just looked at each other and laughed.

When they laughed, I wanted to laugh. It was perfect harmony, Peeta's low, joyful laugh and Katniss's sarcastic, knowing laugh. It was like music that I wanted to hear over and over again.

"You guys go and look in the mirror. Then tell me how you feel about your idealness." Katniss said.

"Ok, Delly looks awesome. So we look ideal, but isn't it the inside that counts?" Gale said as if I weren't even standing right next to him.

"Yeah, all in the soul and whatever?" I said, jokingly passionate.

Then I looked at the people standing across from me. I mean, really looked at them. I saw Katniss as strong and independent, like a burning flame, and Peeta, refreshing and polite, like a glass of water.

No matter how different fire and water might be, you could always put them together and somehow get somewhat of a compromise.

Then I looked at Gale, a rebel, and then at my reflection in the window, and I saw myself as an innocent survivor.

"Get it?" Katniss asked, seeing my look of sudden revelation.

"I see." I said confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: sorry I haven't gotten to this story in a while. This could maybe the last chap **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Katniss's POV**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" I heard the minister say, in a far off world, where I could only imagine what was going on.

All I knew was that I was now married to Peeta Mellark, the love of my life.

"You may kiss the bride!" the minister said.

We kissed. I heard the cheers of what sounded like thousands, but it was watered down by my loud thoughts and cheers from the audience of my head.

In my head, I heard Snow telling me that I had won, even though I didn't care. I heard my father being a father, telling me that boys were nothing but trouble. I felt Prim and Rue hugging me and heard them congratulating me. I heard Finnick make a snarky comment that I didn't care about. I also heard Cinna tell me I looked fantastic, thank you very much.

But in the cheering audience outside of my head, I saw my mother, sobbing all over about how her baby was all grown up. I saw her new husband, now holding baby Amber, grinning proudly, even though I barely knew him. I saw Haymitch rambling on about how his sweetheart was finally married, as if eighteen was my last chance. I saw Gale, smiling at Peeta's side, but still somehow looking past all the commotion and seeing Delly at my side.

"Come on." Peeta whispered next to me, sounding gentle and sweet and loving and…

Oh well. The list could go on forever.

I just knew that I was already to far gone, anyway.

Because, if he was there, I was right by his side, waiting for words, even if it took eighty years.

But I was definitely there.

**AWWWWWWW!**


End file.
